Black Magic
by hetaliafangirl98
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. I really hope I did well on this story. This was originally an assignment I got in school, but I thought that I should put it on Fanfiction to see what you guys thought about it. It would have contained yaoi (USUK) but... you know... school assignment XD! Contains a scene from Hetaoni (SO FREAKIN SAD! THAT SCENE MADE ME CRY!)


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

I walked through the loud crowded halls of high school, people laughing, talking, rushing to their next class. When I walked by, everyone cleared out of the way like I had some sort of disease. Approaching my 5th period class, someone rushes up behind me, smacks my books onto the floor, and runs away laughing. "Wanker." I mutter under my breath as everybody bursts out laughing. I was known as the magic freak around campus, a natural bully target. I was tempted to run after him, but instead I ran to the nearest supply closet and shut the door. Slowly, tears of anger started to form around the corners of my eyes as I lifted the palm of my hand to my face. A wispy puff of blue light came to life, illuminating my face. "Don't worry," I whispered, wiping my tears away. "They will all pay eventually."

"Yo, Arthur! Where were you?" My best friend Alfred asked. Alfred was a dirty blonde with a stubborn flick of hair near his forehead that would never seem to stay down. His clear blue eyes looked up at me from behind the frame of his glasses. He's pretty obnoxious, might I add. "You know, the usual, twits seeking attention. In other words, bullies." I exclaimed. "Who was it this time?" "I didn't get a good look at him, so I don't know." "Man, why do people do this to you? I mean, I know your kind of boring and have huge caterpillars for eyebrows, but your awesomely British!" "Hey! Not as awesome as the awesome me!" shouted the annoying albino that goes by the name of Gilbert. "Gilbert! Sit down and be quiet! I have already started the lesson." The teacher exclaimed. After that we remained silent for the rest of the class.

Two periods later, it was lunch. Alfred and I grabbed our trays and headed to our usual table. Yao and Ivan were already there. Yao was a Chinese exchange student who had medium length black hair that was usually tied in a ponytail that draped over his shoulder. Ivan was very tall for someone his age. He had dusty blonde hair, blue (almost violet) eyes, and always wears a long light pink scarf (probably because he had just moved here from Russia). "Hey, where's Mat?" Alfred said in his usual obnoxious voice. Everybody was confused as to where Matthew was and started scanning the lunchroom to see if he sat at a new table today. "I'm right here…" said Matthew in a whisper-like voice who was sitting right next to Ivan. "Mattie! You must be a ninja because I didn't even see you walk over here!" said Alfred. "I-I was here the whole time, eh." Whispered Matthew. Matthew was Alfred's twin brother, but rarely gets noticed because he pales in comparison to Alfred's loud and obnoxious personality. His facial features are exactly like Alfred's, but he has slightly wavier hair, a long curly strand of hair sticking out instead of a short flick, and a more violet color in his eyes. Matthew was more on his mom's side because he has a Canadian accent and is a bit timid, while Alfred, being more on his dad's side, is more American and obnoxious. "Come on Mattie! You have to speak up or nobody will ever notice you! Try speaking like you did when you were watching the hockey game last night! You were so loud that you woke up the neighbors!" Alfred said while laughing. Matthew's face was tinged with pink as he whispered, "I w-would rather not bring that up, Al." Alfred just shrugged his shoulders and continued talking.

Unfortunately for me, the teens who enjoy bullying me sat one table away from us, flinging their unwanted vegetables all over my clothes and belongings. I was trying my best to ignore them, but one guy went as far as walking up to me with a bowl of mash potatoes, and dumped it all over my hair. I closed my eyes in pure rage as the food dripped down my face. My friends were staring with their mouths gaping open at the person who had the nerve to even do that in school until Alfred got up from the table, his anger clearly visible, and slammed his fist straight into the kid's nose. Crimson blood already gushing out of his nose, a teacher finally ran up and took him to the nurse as another teacher told Alfred to go to the principal's office. After that happened something in my mind snapped. I ran out of the cafeteria, heading towards the usual supply closet I go to calm down, but this time I wasn't going to calm down.

I grabbed my black cloak and spell book from their hiding spots in the closet. I put on my cloak as tears started to form. Flipping through the book, I chose the most horrible curse one could lay on another. "This bullying nonsense has gone on for far to long." Tears steadily streaming down my face now. "Everyone in this school is against me. I've been bullied for half of my life, suffering, being picked on, being alone. Everyone thinks that I'm a misfit, someone who doesn't belong. A freak." My tears started to blur my vision as I began to chant the words of the curse. When I heard loud footsteps heading towards me from outside the closet, I didn't stop. _"__No one can stop the spell now.__"_In the middle of the chant, Alfred burst through the door. "Arthur! You don't have to do this! Those people are idiots for bullying you!" _"__It__'__s too late Alfred.__"_I said in my head as I continued the chant. "Who cares what they think?! It's not like their opinions matter to us! It doesn't change the fact that you have friends! Yao, Ivan, Matthew, and I all like you for who you are!" Images of my friend's faces flashed through my mind, about how they helped me in my times of need, after I got bullied. That's when I realized what Alfred meant. I tried to stop the spell, but there was far too much power and magic to stop the spell completely. I had to take a chance and redirect the spell or change it. I racked through my brain to remember what I had to do to stop the spell. My bright green eyes widened as I found out what I had to do. _"It's risky, but I have to save everyone." _I thought as I saw tears start to glisten in Alfred's eyes. I closed my eyes as I focused all of my energy into one big ball of light, causing a huge explosion.

I felt the tears coming as Arthur continued on with the spell. _"He's not listening to me! I have to reason with him before he does something he will regret." _I thought. I was about to say something when there was this huge explosion. I shielded my eyes from the blinding bright light while also trying to find out what happened to Arthur. When the light died down, I uncovered my eyes and saw shimmering magic symbols, swirls of gold, and stars fading out and falling towards the ground. Arthur was lying on the floor, motionless, clutching his face. That's when waterfalls of tears gushed out of my eyes. "Arthur! Arthur get up! You are not going to die! GET UP!" I shouted as I kept pushing Arthur in attempt to wake him up. Eventually Arthur groggily got up and was rubbing his eyes. "Alfred are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you! What happened?! Are you hurt..." I trailed off as I noticed the faraway look in his eyes, as if he wasn't even alive. "Arthur... How m-many fingers am I holding up? You... can answer it right? If you... can see." I said trembling in fear for my friend. "I-I'm sorry Alfred. I can... no longer see." "No..." I said trembling uncontrollably. _"I'm the hero, I'm not supposed to let anyone get hurt... Yet I let my best friend make himself go blind. What kind of friend am I?" _"Don't worry Alfred. I'm fine. I've realized that I shouldn't have let my anger boil up inside of me for so many years, instead of worrying about bullies, I should have realized that their opinions don't matter. I'm not a freak. I have wonderful friends like Ivan, Yao, and Matthew, but most of all, I have a valueable friend who I know I can trust, who I know will always have my back, who goes by the name of Alfred." I felt my tears well up again and threaten to spill, but this time, they were tears of joy because I knew that Arthur has finally realized that he has friends who can face all of their obstacles, together.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment about how I did!**


End file.
